la pequeña claire
by kena86
Summary: ¿que gustos tiene la hija de kick?


-la hija de kick tiene un gusto diferente

¿Quién pensaría? En aquellos años donde aquel par de niños, que se peleaban, crecieron y se casaron, una verdadera ironia del dicho "del odio al amor, solo hay un paso", ¿a quién me refiero? A kick Buttowski y Kendall, nadie está seguro cuando empezó, pero igual les sigue sorprendiendo la relación del ahora doble de riesgo completo, quien tiene un trabajo de doble en películas de acción, y cuando no trabaja en el cine, está dando espectáculos de acrobacias, como cuando era niño, solo que ahora su esposa Kendall se asegura de tener valiosas ganancias, Gunther y su esposa Jackie se aseguran de tener el material y contactos, wabe también tiene su parte , vende las golosinas incluso hace su propio mini-espectáculo, supe eructos con guepardex, aunque a kendall le desagrada, tiene que aguantarlo porque le hace ganar dinero.

Pero ahora empiezan una nueva preocupación: su hija de 8 años Claire, una dulce pelirroja, la niña era un mar de alegría, ambos la consideran determinada, sin embargo la razón de su ansiedad es: la niña no ha demostrado ningún habilidad especial, a esa edad, Kendall y kick ya tenían fija su meta en la vida, o al menos una parte de ella, Kendall ser la más inteligente que todos, Kick ser el mejor medio doble de riesgo, la niña solo se dedica a jugar con sus muñecas y observar insectos, pero apenas tomaron sus vacaciones la descubrieron saliendo mucho a cierta hora, como estaban ocupados apenas se dieron cuenta.

-Creí que tu madre la cuidaba- replica Kendall.

-y yo crei que tu madre la cuidaba- también replica Kick. Después de su hija se despidiera con un bolso, pero sin decir adonde, Kendall llamo a su madre, para pedirle que le dijera a Claire que llegara antes de las 7 pm, pero la niña no estaba con ella, llamaron a Honey Buttowski, pero tampoco estaba con ella, decidieron esperar a la hora habitual que aparecia.

-ya llegue- anuncia la pequeña Claire.

-jovencita…-Kendall se acerca a regañarla, pero Kick llega antes y detiene a su esposa, el doble de riesgo hace una observación rápida:

-rastros de sudor, pelo apenas seco, se cambio de ropa, la niña solo sonríe.

No es algo malo, al menos no para ella, está contenta.

-¿te divertiste?- pregunta finalmente Kick, ante el desconcierto de Kendall.

-mucho, mucho, ¿ya está la cena?- pregunta dulcemente.

-claro, deja tu bolso y baja- responde Kick dejándole el paso a su hija.

Kendall no dice nada, deja que Claire vaya a su habitación. -¿Qué fue eso? Clarence-

-creo que Claire esta practicando para ser doble de riesgo, tiene rastros de sudor, ha estado practicando…-dice casi emocionado

-…-Kendall lo mira como un pobre iluso.

-¿Qué?-

-Kick, eso es imposible, te recuerdo que ella dejo de acompañarnos a tus espectáculos, por sufría de una crisis nerviosa cuando te veía hacer acrobacias- le recuerda.

Es verdad, Claire siempre sufría de pánico desde su nacimiento siempre que lo veía en sus alocadas y experimentales acrobacias, fue decepcionante para él, no tener una hija que le siguiera sus pasos. ¿Pero entonces que hacia?.

-ok, mmm- piensa- entonces la seguiremos mañana- sentencia.

-¿Qué? No puede hablar enserio- dice Kendall un poco escandalizada.

-si le preguntamos ahora, lo más seguro es que lo negara, y tal vez decida no ir mañana, nos arriesgamos a no saber nunca-

-*sigh* tienes razón, Kick, de acuerdo, ire a traer la cena, pon una película comica para relajarme-

-lista- la niña se puso su pijama y bajo tranquilamente las escaleras.

Kick alza a su pequeña, esta se aferra cuidadosamente al poco cuello de su padre, como si temiera que la soltara por error. Indudablemente no podía ser lo que el esperaba, pero será mejor asegurarse.

Al día siguiente. Kick y Kendall trataron de matar tiempo mientras llegaba la hora en que Claire salía, Kick haciendo acrobacias o poniendo aceite a sus bicis, Kendall tratando hacer cálculos con sus cuentas o al menos hacer la comida, para los próximos 3 días.

-esto ni siquiera tiene buen aspecto- observa la señora Buttowski a una ensalada.

-nos vemos más tarde, mami- escucha a Claire cerrando la puerta.

-¡Kick!- llama Kendall.

-voy, voy-

La niña camina tranquilamente, sus padres la siguen a buena distancia y algo más tranquilos, es una calle tranquila, por lo menos una cerca de las casa de los abuelos Buttowski, la tía Brianna, y el tío Brad.

-ahora que lo pienso, debimos hablar también con mis hermanos- dice Kick un poco frustrado.

-seguro va con Brianna, tal vez la está enseñando a ser modelo- dice Kendall algo esperanzada, pero Kick nota un tono desesperado.

-un momento- corta.

La niña no va con los abuelos, ni con la tía Brianna, si no con Brad. -¿ah?-.

-¿Brad?-

-no te quede ahí parado, Buttowski- dice Kendall muy molesta.

-"Buttowski" ¿eh? Sospecho que me quiere echar la culpa de todo- piensa en si mismo antes de seguir a su esposa.

Junto a la casa de Brad tenía su propio gimnasio, era popular en el barrio, de hecho la madurez le cayó bien, por lo menos se esforzó, a ser más agradable, ya que nadie quería mandar a sus hijos con un buscapleitos, y pues tenía que mantenerse y no tenía estudios, excepto de conocimientos de lucha, después de mucho tiempo tenía un negocio estable.

-ya llegue tío Brad- se anuncia Claire, Brad adora a la niña.

-Claire, llegaste puntual como siempre, jeje, hey chicos, Claire ya llego- un par de sujetos enormes se acercan.

-hola Claire- saludan a la pequeña, y ella con gusto.

-voy a cambiarme-

-ok-

-es adorable- dice uno de los grandotes

-si- responde el otro.

En cambio Brad está preocupado- cuando dijo que quería entrenar lucha, pensé que solo sería un tiempo, pero de verdad se está esforzando, *sigh* recuerden: no dejen que se lastime- pide Brad a los entrenadores personales de Claire.

Camina entre sus alumnos, algo serio-esto se pondrá feo cuando Kick se entere-

-¿Tú crees?- una voz lo despierta de sus pensamientos, de pronto esta frente a su hermano y esposa.

-uy- se dijo a si mismo como si hubiera tenido un dolor mental.

-ya estoy lista… ¡¿Mamá?- la pequeña aparece con traje de gimnasia.

-¡Claire! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Kendall muy molesta.

Claire ve a su alrededor como buscando una salida pero solo encuentra ojos curiosos, respira hondo- si, Mamá, yo estoy entrenando para ser luchadora profesional- se envalenta.

-¿¡que! ¿Es una broma?, solo espera que llegamos a cas…- pero alguien la jala, Kick la agarro del brazo y la jala suavemente-¿Kick? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta confundida.

-nos vemos en casa, cariño- se despide Kick, ante la mirada confundida de todos- fue un gusto verte, Brad, vendré a verte más seguido-

-¿en serio? Digo… ok, nos vemos- se despide Brad, no muy seguro.

-Kick- Kendall trata de resistirse, pero Kick no está siendo rudo, y su instinto dice que se deje llevar.

Una vez en su casa, Kick lleva a kendall a la sala, todavía confundida y molesta

-¡Kick Buttowski!¿que fue…? – pero antes de terminar su frase, su esposo le pone una foto en sus manos, de ella cuando era niña y sus padres, y curiosamente Kick también tenía una foto con su propia familia, se sienta en el sofá, ella lo sigue sin entender- ¿y esto?-.

-Kendall, aunque no lo creas, todos saben que tu madre quería que fueras una… ¿Cómo se dice? Mini-modelo, señorita estado no se que, una típica muñequita, maquillada, recitales..-

-¿todos lo sabían?- se sorprende Kendall, esos recuerdos eran muy humillantes, a diferencia de la hermana de Kick, que disfrutaba de estas "exposiciones".

-asi es, escuchaba a mi madre a sus amigas sobre cuando eras pequeña te revelaste y cambiaste el juego de princesas por libros-

-no quiero hablar de eso Clarence… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con...?- quiere evitar el tema, pero otra vez es interrumpida.

-la favorita de mis padres, era Brianna, también nos querían a Brad y a mí y tu sabes lo mucho que intentaron hacerme cambiar mis gustos, aunque dejaron de hacerlo en primer año que no fui al hospital y cuando empecé a ganarme la vida-

-Kick, le estas dando vueltas al asunto, te agradecería que fueras directo- pide Kendall viendo en realidad el punto.

-el asunto es que así nacemos, les guste o no a la gente, en especial a nuestros padres, ¿crees que no note el tono de tu voz, cuando creiste que Claire iba con Brianna?-

-¿Qué?-

-Creiste que si nuestra hija era una "princesita" te quitarías ese peso de encima de no ser lo que tu madre quería que fueras-

-pues…- baja la cabeza apenada.

-tu sabes que es lo correcto-

-*sigh* si, pero… ¿luchadora profesional? Kick…-

-¿doble de riesgo?- se señala a si mismo.

-yo quería ser cirujana, pero ahora soy contadora administradora de mi propia empresa y con familia- se señala a si misma.- pero estoy orgullosa de lo que soy ahora…- mira la foto con comprensión- "suspiro" muy bien, Kick-.

Entonces escuchan la puerta abrirse-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-

-estamos en la sala, cariño- por lo menos Kendall se escucha más tranquila, la niña tarda en entrar.

Claire tenía una cara nerviosa y temerosa, Kick le da un pequeño codazo a Kendall, entiende el mensaje- ah, Claire, linda, si quieres hacerlo, cuentas con mi apoyo-.

-¿en serio?-Claire sonríe.

-si-

-¡si!- Claire salta feliz y abraza a su madre.

-Todavía eres joven, así que todavía tengo esperanza, de que cambies de carrera- dice Kendall

-¿Cómo escalar edificios?- pregunta claire

-eh…-

-¿o internarme un año en un bosque totalmente incomunicada?-

-¿eh?-

-¿nadar por el océano?-

-definitivamente es tu hija kick-

-¿cariño?- pregunta Kick

-¿si?-

-no entiendo, ¿Cómo puedes entrenar lucha? Y ni siquiera puedes verme hacer acrobacias, ¿recuerdas? Crisis nerviosa- pregunta

-lo hable una vez con el tío Brad, a él también le sucedía lo mismo cuando te veía-

-¿en serio? Je, el Buen Brad-

-al parecer es normal en espectadores, ya sabes ¿sobrevivirá o no sobrevivirá? Pero yo lo asimilo mal, además hay mucha matematicas en esta lucha, ojala hubieran visto mi caída de 90 grados, estoy haciendo un tesis-

-ow ow, espera, espera, espera, ¿Estás diciendo que puedes hacerlo, pero no resistes verlo?- pregunta Kendall.

-si- responde Claire

-todavia es joven, Kendall, lo superara- dice Kick.

-si… todavía es joven- repite acariciando a su hija.

-hey, Kendall, ¿una cena familiar? mis padres, tus padres, mis hermanos-propone kick, Claire aplaude emocionada.

-… ok-

Esta pareja dispareja, está bien pareja.

-un minuto, ¿ella dijo que hace una tesis de la lucha?-


End file.
